


gary neville loves my naughty right hand

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, handjobs and old men, yuletide spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: alternate title: two christmas gays in one siamese sweateralternate title two: jamie touches gary during filming and then gives him a handjob





	gary neville loves my naughty right hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> dearest eafay i was writing this for you for the hols and then delayed for your birthday but you can just have it now cause you're awesome and i love you
> 
> garment reference [ to refresh your memory](http://a-ship-is-safe-in-harbor.tumblr.com/post/168831703033/carraville-out-there-making-the-yuletide>)

‘We’ve got Christmas sweaters!’

 

Jamie exclaims as Gary is arriving into the studio meeting room, he looks at him nonplussed and says:  _ no _

 

Just a simple ‘no’ and the longest eye roll Jamie has ever had the pleasure of receiving. Gary is a bit of a whiner. He’s a good sport and goes along with the fun, but he’ll fight you tooth and nail on the way. 

 

It’s quite...charming really.

 

Of course when Jamie’s make-up artist had excitedly exclaimed  _ ‘there’s christmas sweaters!’  _ the moment he’d walked through the front doors of the studio, Jamie had thought ugly ones with sticky outie noses or maybe bad innuendos but he hadn’t conceived that it would be...whatever this is.

 

He’s horrified for one moment because it looks uncomfortable but then he thinks about how Gary is walking over from the cafe with his tea right this very moment, that he’ll get to see Gary’s exact face when he realizes what ‘christmas sweaters’ actually entails.

 

‘The everloving fuck?’ And Jamie turns around in time to see Gary drop his biscuit, the plastic cup with the tea tilted in his hands but it’s got a lid on it so it doesn’t spill over. Gary’s face is a mixture of betrayal and disgust and his scowling upturned mouth speckled with biscuit crumbs is absolutely delightful.

 

It’s not sweaters, its  _ sweater _ , singular garment for plural humans.

 

Jamie giggles the entire time that they take to squeeze into the sweater, Gary agrees after being sufficiently cowed down by their wardrobe coordinator. He’s frazzled because Gary is usually stylistically challenged to ever argue against anything. But in the end he huffs at Gary and says, ‘you can do this or you can go shirtless, either way we’re giving the viewers a christmas treat. Jamie is instantly in love with both options

 

If it takes a while because Jamie likes the way Gary grunts against his chest as they’re lost within the monstrosity, then it’s entirely Jamie’s right hand’s fault for being rather clumsy and slipping through the hole meant for Gary’s hand. It’s all accidental of course, Jamie would never hold up filming just because he likes the feel of Gary’s back against his chest. 

 

As expected, Gary complains the whole time; starting from having laid eyes on the sweater to the two of them squeezing into it, to right now as they stand in preparation for their interview to start. Gary squirms and hisses at him to focus but Jamie is  _ very _ focused. If his right hand is pressed just very slightly into Gary’s bottom, well then its entirely the sweater’s fault for being quite so snug.

 

Gary seems to settle, leaning just ever so slightly and Jamie feels giddy the entire time being allowed to stand so close Gary. As nice his butt his, Gary has a tight little waist that Jamie loves holding onto it, fingers digging into the love handles that Gary despises and Jamie loves. He even hooks his finger into Gary’s belt loops, this is arguably the most comfortable position with arms around each other’s waist. As evidenced by Gary’s fingers sliding into his back pocket.

 

Jamie loves that he ends up smelling like Gary’s cologne and that neither of them attempt to get out of the sweater even when they’re on break from filming. He marvels at how no one questions it but Gary sits on his lap in plain sight. Jamie’s right hand, however, hidden away from plain sight, can rest against Gary’s thighs and rub ever so gently upwards. Gary’s affronted squeak is ever so delightful.

 

Once the element of surprise wears off, Gary sighs contentedly, having given in completely to Jamie’s manhandling -gentle rubs up and down Gary’s thigh from his knees all the way up mid thigh - and he feels the movement roll through Gary’s back against his chest. Jamie wonders for one moment what it would like holding Gary like this without the sweater, his hands clasped around Gary’s middle, face smooshed into his side, breathing him in. Maybe Gary is turned towards him slightly, hands in his hair, like he does at home.

 

But as it stands, Gary is leaning away from him as is Jamie, only his hand covertly roaming free. Gary doesn’t protest even once, even when Jamie’s hand brushes up his crotch and finds him half hard. In fact, after a few minutes Gary’s left hand curls into his right one. If it’s to stop Jamie from caressing him into hardness then it works with the added bonus of making Jamie very happy.

 

At the end of filming, Jamie is genuinely upset at the thought of leaving his warm cocoon of lust, even though he admits that it’s slightly easier to do his job when he’s not thinking about fucking Gary 100% of the time. He’s reached a good balance in life thinking about fucking Gary only 45% of the time. When filming ends no one  _ specifically  _ asks for the sweater back even though they know where to drop off their filming clothes. 

 

Wordlessly, they head to Jamie’s dressing room.

 

Gary closes the door, Jamie crowds in from behind pulled in by the sweater and locks it.

 

‘Oh God.’ Gary moans, almost into the wood of the door, when Jamie presses right into him, a little strangled as Gary tries to curl his hand along Jamie’s neck. He turns around left hand stuck between them at an awkward angle as it worms its way through the collar meant for Jamie’s head. 

 

It doesn’t hinder their kissing in the slightest. Well maybe, just very slightly, since he’s older now and the squished up awkward angle makes his back twinge. But Gary is moaning into his mouth and has both his hands inside the sweater, clinging onto Jamie’s middle, lining their hips together.

 

Jamie is giddy with the sheer recklessness - they’re  _ right  _ against the door- and Gary isn’t exactly quiet. Gary’s belt buckles clack loudly as Jamie pulls on them, hand movements stifled by the sweater. Jamie finally manages to push the offending garment past Gary’s hips, spits on his hand and starts jerking him off. 

 

Gary has both his hands somehow squeezed through Jamie’s collar, holding his face close and kissing him intermittently. Jamie looks at Gary, at the ridiculous sight they must make enveloped in a giant green and red sweater, both red in the face from the exertion of sex  _ and  _ logistics.

 

Gary starts laughing and so does Jamie after a second’s pause of watching Gary’s face crack open with mirth. Gary nudges him his his chest, ‘oi, didn’t say you could stop.’

 

And Jamie gets back to work, pumping Gary’s shaft up and down, eagerly awaiting when Gary will finally come and they can take the garment off and hold each other properly. Gary shudders against him after a few minutes and Jamie feels relief wash over him, his wrists were starting to hurt a little.

 

‘Well that was a challenge,’ Gary says as he pushes the sweater off the both of them since there’s still come on Jamie’s hand, ‘how’d you like to come?’

 

‘At home. On a bed.’

 

Gary laughs and slaps his ass.


End file.
